


Happy Birthday, Rasya!

by EthernalDream



Category: Original Work
Genre: #BonAnniverasyaire2018, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Sebuah kado kecil untuk Rasya.





	Happy Birthday, Rasya!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



Reia (c) Rasya

 

Happy birthday, Sya~ ^^ Semoga diberikan yang terbaik untukmu selalu. Aku cuma bisa kasih hadiah kecil, semoga tetap berkenan buatmu. UwU)

 


End file.
